


Agatha Finds Out

by aMAZIEng



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMAZIEng/pseuds/aMAZIEng
Summary: This is my take on the 'agatha finds out' carry on fic category.---Penelope and Agatha are having one of their typical Sunday morning skype calls. However, when Penny leaves the room with Agatha still on the computer, Agatha discovers two certain lovebirds that she didn't know were even still talking...





	1. Chapter 1 - Agatha's POV

-Agatha's POV- 

 

“You really do look happy, Agatha.” Penny repeats herself, smiling uncontrollably. I blush, looking to the floor for a brief moment, hoping to hide my glow through the computer’s camera. Me and Penny skype on a regular basis now. She’s my window to the world of magicians. In truth, I am happy. Happier than I ever was at Watford. 

Living with the Normals in California wasn’t as bad as I expected. I thought that such a magickal isolation would eventually drive me insane, but it was peaceful, in a way. 

A lightbulb goes off in Penelope’s brain. “Crowley, I forgot! Sorry Agatha, I’ll be right back.” she says, getting up, leaving the computer sitting on the kitchen table. I look around the brief view of her and Simon’s apartment.

Suddenly, the front door handle twists and clicks as someone opens the door from the other side. The door swings open and I have the perfect angle to see who it is. 

Oh my god.


	2. Chapter 2 - Simon's POV

-Simon's POV-

I hear the door open all the way from my room. I don’t even have to wonder who it is- nobody else holds the key to the apartment. Almost instinctively I stand up and exit my room. 

As I bound into the main living area and kitchen of the apartment, my attention focuses directly on Baz. It’s like there’s a spotlight on only him and everything else goes black. Pitch black. I snicker at my own joke. 

“What are you cackling about, Snow?” Baz asks, his back facing me as he rummages through the kitchen cabinets. 

“Oh, nothing.” I dismiss it reluctantly. Baz limits me to one bad pun per day, and I’ve already told him two. I walk into the kitchen space and slide my hand up his shoulder, kissing his cheek gently. “Hi.” I greet him. 

He turns to me, ruffling a hand through my messy hair. “Hi back.” Baz grins, his eyes lighting up as he observes me. I’d give up my magic a million more times if he wore that grin all the time. 

Baz furrows his dark brows and runs his free hand through his hair. He sighs, appearing to be stressed. “Spit it out.” he says, practically slamming the mug he was holding against the table.

I act innocent and bat my eyelashes. “Whatever do you mean?” 

Baz glares at me. “I heard you chuckling back there. You’ve come up with another rotten joke. Tell me so we can get it over with.” 

I laugh and tangle my fingers in his hair, pressing our noses together and brush my lips against his. “I love you,” I whisper before giving myself over to him.


	3. Chapter 3 - Penelope's POV

-Penelope's POV-

I walk back into the kitchen to find Simon and Baz snogging again. Of course. It’s all they ever do- how they keep a healthy relationship is beyond me. And then it hits me- Agatha. The computer is sitting on the table. She has a perfect view of Simon’s legs wrapped around Baz’s waist as they eat each other’s faces. When Simon begins to pull his shirt off, I snap. 

“Simon.” I announce. Baz jerks off of him in surprise. 

“Crowley, Bunce!” Baz yells, swearing under his breath. 

Simon’s expression is frozen in a shocked state. I follow his gaze to the computer screen. Baz notices too. 

“Wellbelove.” Baz whispers as he runs a hand over the back of his neck. Simon looks down and scratches his head, blushing like mad. 

“Hi.. Agatha.” he says sheepishly. 

I glare at both of them as I grab my laptop and stomp into my room. I set Agatha down on the desk, avoiding her gaze. 

“You have some explaining to do.” she says, half-stern and half-shocked.


End file.
